College life
by Myst-chan
Summary: Naruto is in love, but has no experience with love whatsoever. Yet he is willing to offer his heart to his love, but there is one problem, and it's name is Uchiha Sasuke! Romantic, maybe some "love scenes", and a hint of yaoi.


_**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Masashi Kishomoto-sama, and the lyrics are Faith Hill's!** **But the plot is mine, all mine :P**_

_Helloooo, it's annoying little me again XD I've been on a hiatus for almost a year, but now I got some inspiration from someone who read all my fics and complimented me :P I think my ego grew a bit, haha. Well, so this is a story about Naruto and the gang. And they are in college, yey. I hope I haven't made big grammar mistakes, so please excuse me. It's late at night here :P Anyways, enjoy this first chapter of College Life!_

**Chapter 1.**

«Darn it!» Naruto cursed, while making yet a futile attempt to flatten his hair down. He wanted to at least look half decent when he was going out, even if it was just with some friends from college. And he didn't really care that much about his appearance, but there was this girl... And he kind of wanted to impress her. Well, at least show her that he wasn't that big of a dunce. And with this kind of wild hair, it seemed rather impossible. And with almost an audible sound, a spike of hair just popped up from his «do». Despite the fact that he'd used the strongest gel he could find. «Oh, screw it then!» he grumbled, and ran his hand through his very sticky hair. It didn't look any different from what is used to look like; the only difference was that it was rock hard. He leaned over the bathroom sink, gripping it with both hands and glared at himself in the mirror. Face, clean. Teeth, clean. Breath, ok. He stuck his tongue out, grimacing. What did he know of what girls found attractive? At eightteen you would think he had some experience, but yet he didn't. None of the girls he knew had ever looked at him in a romantic way. He turned away from the mirror and stomped into his bedroom. He pulled a red t-shirt over his head, he didn't really know what went with jeans so he figured a t-shirt would be ok.

«Naruto, are you ready to go or what?» Shikamaru knocked on his bedroom door. «yeah, just about» Naruto replied, whiled he sprayed on some new cologne that he'd bought earlier that day. The salesman had said it was «chic, yet masculine»._ «Guess I'll take his word for it» _he shrugged. When he opened the door, Shikamaru was standing there, leaning against the wall. «What, you started to groom or something?» he said when he saw Naruto's hair. «Oh shut up» Naruto grumbled, touching his hair while Shikamaru smirked. Naruto and Shikamaru did in fact share an apartment in one of the school's dorm houses. That meant that they shared the bathroom and the livingroom/kitchen. Naruto lived there because it was cheap and had no other place to go really, since his parents were long gone. Shikamaru lived there because he wanted to get away from his parents, and be more independent. That was what he said, but in reality he was tired of his perverted father and nagging mom.

«You're kind of stashed up to though, someone you want to impress?» He punched Shikamaru playfully on his shoulder. Shikamaru just scoffed, sticking his hands in the pockets of his apparently new army pants. «Haha, looks like I'm right» Naruto grinned. They walked side by side down the street to the pub slash disco. It was runned by students for students of the college, and they often had underground DJ's and such to play. But this time it was sort of an open mic night for those who wanted to sing. Why they didn't just call it karaoke was beyond him. Oh well, the good thing about it was that they didn't have to pay to get in, and the liquor was pretty cheap too. When they arrived, their «group» was already there. Kiba, the runt, Hinata, the quiet one, Chouji, the glutton, and Ino, the loud and annoying one. She waved at them from a pretty huge and well used couch, which was the trademark of this place. Furniture donated by people who were too lazy to drive them to the garbage dump. But as the motto of the pub said; «Free stuff is good stuff!»

Ino and Hinata occupated that huge couch alone, Chouji and Kiba an other one straight across the table from them. Naruto plopped down in a really old leather chair, and Shikamaru sat down on a stool next to him. «Hey guys!» Ino beamed at them. In front of her stood about five empty beer mugs. «Had a few drinks I see» Shikamaru commented, frowning. «Yes, as the matter a fact,» Ino replied, «and I don't inted to stop just yet!» She stood up and walked to the bar, waving her hand at the woman behind it. She came back with a tray of mugs with beer for all of them. «And this one's on me!» She handed one to Hinata and winked. Hinata barely let the beer touch her lips before she put the mug down. Everybody knew she couldn't handle alcohol very well. But Ino, she chugged her beer down, almost in one go. They all stared at her, because she wasn't usually this eager to drink. Shikamaru just shook his head while looking at her, but it didn't seem like she noticed. «Hey all, mind if I join you?» Naruto's heart skipped a beat. That was Sakura's voice! She pulled out a chair and sat on the other side of him. «Hey Shakura!» Ino slurred slightly, while raising her sixth beer towards her «wanna go shing a shong?» Sakura stood back up. «Shure Ino, lets go!» Sakura stuck her arm underneath Ino's, leading her towards the small in the other end of the room. They open the lyrics book and starts looking for a song they want to sing. The spotlight above the stage makes Sakura's hair emit a soft pink glow, it's almost as if she has a halo. Ino points on one of the pages in the book, and Sakura nods while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _«That would be nice to do...» _Naruto tries to imagine how her hair feels like. He's never touched a girls hair before. The music starts to play as Ino and Sakura grabs a mic each. Sakura looks up, and Naruto feel like her green eyes are piercing him. He can't stop looking at her, her intense green eyes, her beautiful, pink glowing hair, and her perfect pink lips. And then they start to sing. Her soft voice wraps itself around him, shutting everything else out, every sound, every impression.

_There's a voice inside and I heard it promise me_

_When you came along I'd know you by heart_

_Like a familiar song every word is telling me_

_That the time has finally come_

_Now here you are and I know for sure_

_Baby you belong_

_Baby you belong_

_Nothing's ever been so meant to be_

_Or ever felt so right to me_

_Every single part of me believes_

_Baby you belong (in my life)_

_Baby you belong (by my side)_

_There really is no mystery_

_I think anyone can see_

_Baby you belong with me_

_«She's looking straight at me!» _Naruto rubs his eyes, to see if he's wrong. And then he notices that her look is more distant. She's looking behind him. He turns around to see, and there at the bar, stands Uchiha Sasuke. That bastard!

_(A/N) First chapter owari! Hope you liked it. I don't have all the pairings figured out yet, but I guess you figured out some of the ones I'm leaning towards. Bu they might change, you never know XD_


End file.
